Alone With Emmett
by teamedward240
Summary: Edward and the other Cullens go hunting leaving Bella alone...with only Emmett. R&R.
1. Goodbyes

**Goodbye**

**Bpov**

"I'm sorry." Edward said.

"It's okay, I know you guys have to hunt."

"But I'm still sorry that I have to leave you with Emmett."

"It won't be that bad."

"He's blocking his thoughts, Bella."  
"So?"

"So he can be planning something incredibly… insane."

"Oh, Edward you worry too much, it's only spending a week with my soon to be brother-in-law."

"You don't know Emmett like I do."

"Your family's waiting."

"My family can wait."

"Edward--"

"I'm still not sure of this."

"C'mon Eddie let me take care of Bella." Emmett said, making a pouty face.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Just now." he replied.

"Oh fine." Edward said.

"I love you." I said, kissing him quickly.

"C'mon Edward!" Alice yelled from the car.

"Don't do anything stupid or dangerous Emmett or I'll kill you." Edward said coldly, before walking out the door to the car.

"Okay so what do you want to do first?" Emmett asked me.

"Um… I don't know."

"How about some calm reading?"

"Okay."

I wonder why he wanted to _read._

It cant be too bad. Right?

**A/N: Haha Cliff hanger. I want at least five reviews until I update. I know you guys hate it when people won't update until they review. I need ideas people.**

**SEND ME IDEAS!!! Anonymous reviews welcome. **


	2. Beer

**2. Beer**

**Bpov**

"So what do you want to read?" he asked.

I still wasn't sure.

"Nevermind the reading, I have something funner planned." He said evilly.

Oh no. Maybe I should have listened to Edward's warnings.

"We should… watch a movie." He said.

I sighed in relief.

"I'll get you some coke." He offered.

"Okay, thanks." I said, unsure.

**Empov**

I went into the kitchen looking for the drinks I stashed in there. I found the coke I had bought, and poured the bottles down the sink. Ah, here's the beer. I poured the beer into the coke bottles. I went back into the living room a grabbed a random DVD. _Get Smart, I wonder what that is. _I thought.

"Let's watch this." I said, popping the disk into the DVD player. "You thirsty?" I asked.

"Yay." She said.

My plan was going along perfectly.

"Here you go." I handed her one of the beer bottles.

She took a sip.

"What kind of coke is this?" she asked.

"A limited edition flavor."

"Oh, okay." She took another sip.

**-7 bottles of beer later-**

Ha ha ha.

This is hilarious.

Drunk Bella is so much funnier than regular Bella.

She was dancing around the room singing.

"I'm singing in the rain! Ahh! Emmett help me! I'm getting wet!" she yelled.

She held up an imaginary umbrella.

"Nevermind. I'm safe now." She said, while she started dancing again.

**A/N: Please write in your reviews if you want me to update more often with short chapters, or if you want me to update with long chapter but take longer to update.**

**And I need at least 45 reviews before I update. I only wanted 5 for the last one, but I got 35. I'm thrilled. Thank you to all the people the reviewed.**


	3. Phone Calls

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm very lazy and since I'm on Thanksgiving break that just increased the laziness. I tried to give you guys all slightly longer, funnier chapter. Remember that I accept reviews from everyone, A.k.a: people with and without accounts. SO REVIEW! Or I will sic the Volturi on you. Oh with the show then!**

**Phone Calls**

**Empov**

Ha. Bella is so hilarious. I continued to laugh as she _danced in the rain_. My phone in my pocket started buzzing.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello Emmett. How is my Bella doing?" Edward asked.

"Your Bella? Bella is her own independent woman." I said defensively.

"Can I speak to her?"

"No you may not."

"Why not!?"

"Because she is sleeping."

"I can hear her singing right now!"

"That's just the TV."

"Emmett, if I come home and even a single strand of hair from her precious head is harmed, annoyed, scared, or you have done something that made her do some insane things she would never do in her normal state, I swear I will rip your body into teeny, tiny pieces and throw them into multiple, different bodies of water."

"Don't worry, I have this babysitting thing all under control."

"Have you given her something to eat and something to drink?"

"I have given her a meal and plenty of things to drink."

"Whatever, I'll probably call back later." And with that he hung up.

_Thump._ Oh my gosh! What was that?

"Bella?" No answer. I walked over to the living room. I saw her lying on the floor.

"OH MY GOSH! I'VE KILLED HER! EDWARD'S GONNA KILL ME!"

I stared at her limp body. Maybe I should make sure she's really dead. I ran outside, vampire speed, and retrieved a stick. I came back inside and poked her in the back. She did nothing. "I REALLY HAVE KILLED HER!"

"What have I done!? Edward's gonna kill me! Then Rose is gonna kill Edward! Then Alice is gonna kill me again. But she's so tiny so I could kill her first very easily. Then Jasper's really gonna kill me! Then Rose will kill him too! Then Rose will kill herself! Then Esme will kill herself because all of her kids are dead! Then Carlisle will kill himself!

"Ugh. What happened? Why are you yelling?" I turned at the sound. I looked into the eyes of the supposedly dead Bella.

"ZOMBIE! DON'T EAT ME!" I yelled.

"Ha, don't eat _me._" She said.

"STOP TALKING TO ME! I DON'T CON VERSE WITH THE UNDEAD!"

"But you are the undead."

"Oh yeah…BUT THAT IS BESIDES THE POINT YOU ZOMBIE!"

"Zombie?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T!"

"If I were a zombie, I wouldn't be talking."

"What do you mean?"

"Zombies don't walk or talk."

"Oh…I guess you are still normal and alive, Squirt."

I enveloped her in a big hug.

"Can't Breath!" she coughed.

"Sorry." I chuckled.

My phone buzzed again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"What did you do!?" Edward asked furiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Alice is blocking a vision from me and all I know is that it involves you and Bella."

"Do you think I'm irresponsible?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Of course I do!" he fired back.

"Oh my head hurts." Bella moaned from the couch.

"Emmett! I'm going to kill you!" he said with fury very noticeable in his voice.

"It wasn't my fault I swear!"

"Give the phone to Bella."

"But—"

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay hold your horses mister impatient pants."

**Bpov**

Emmett came over and handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, what did Emmett do to you?" my angel asked.

"I…don't remember!" I cried into the phone.

"I will kill him." I heard him mutter.

"I miss you a lot."

"It's alright, Love. I can come back for you right now."

"No, no don't leave."

"What?"

"I don't come home and leave your family just because I was complaining."

"But Bella—"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go have fun and catch a few mountain lions."

"Don't hesitate to call if _Emmett _comes up with another stupid idea and make you do something against your will."

"Oh Edward. You worry too much.

"You don't know how fragile you are."

"I'll call you back if it makes you feel better."

"Please do. I love you. Bye."

"I love you too. Bye."

I hung up and handed the phone back to Emmett.

I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I caught myself drifting of to sleep.

I heard an evil laugh from Emmett and a huge bang. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett coming toward me with…

**Okay well that's your chapter! If you want to know what he does to Bella, I really can't tell you. I haven't figured it out myself yet. Please tell me in reviews or PMs what you want it to be. I want at least 10 reviews and at least 5 with a suggestion of what Emmett does or what item you want him to have. If you don't know what I mean bye the last part, go up and read the last sentence of the story again. Once again any one can review! If you want your life to not be taken by the Volturi, Review. \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ Just click it.**


End file.
